1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web server managing method, program and recording medium, which manage linkage of HTTP contents of own site requested to an external web site. More particularly, the invention relates to a web server managing method, program and recording medium for monitoring occurrence of a link breakage with an external web site caused by page deletion resulting from web site updating.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Importance of public relations activities through internet is increasing at present among corporate activities. The most important among public relations activities through internet is linkage from other sites. Particularly, advertising rates are paid for linkage from various portal sites and famous sites.
However, when page deletion takes place upon up dating the own site while managing the site by requesting another site to set a link, the link of such setting is requested to the other site may be broken. Occurrence of a link breakage leads to loss of business chances, a decrease in customers' satisfaction and waste of advertising cost, which are considered to result in serious corporate damages. Occurrence of a link breakage in an own site can usually be checked by carrying out link checking function mounted on a homepage preparing tool or the like. For a link from another site, however, it is the only present practice to sum up server logs to find the corresponding log and correct a page in the own site, or to ask the manager of the other site to correct the breakage. In usual management, therefore, the user cannot realize the link breakage from the other site occurring during update. This causes a problem in that the link breakage is left uncorrected for a long period of time, which may lead to loss of business chances.